Remember
by Butterfly of the Dusk
Summary: After all those days, weeks, and months they had spent together, was she the only one left with their memories?


**Hi. Um…this is my first attempt at an oneshot. So, uh…yeah. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO. **

* * *

><p>I remember when we were just kids; when all we cared about were crayons, cookies and survival.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>No! I want the cookie!"<em>

_You, who had seemed like a faceless boy back then, broke it in two-giving one to me. _

"_Here! Now, we don't have to argue anymore, okay?"_

* * *

><p>I remember when I first became conscious of your existence; when I first noticed your scar.<p>

That was when I first started to look up to you.

* * *

><p><em>It was like you were everywhere. <em>

_Everywhere I turned, you were there. _

_Looking to the right, then left, I traipsed towards the apple tree that Hazel had taken such great care to grow for me. _

_Satisfied, I sat down. _

_Something fell beside me. _

_Drawing out my favorite dagger, I turned to the source of the noise...only to find you again. _

_And then, I noticed something near your upper lip. _

_"I'm sorry! Should I take you to the infirmary?" I cried, believing the cause of the wound to be me. _

_You had laughed. _

_"This?" you inquired, pointing at the scar. "It's nothing. I've had it for a long time."_

_"Oh. W-well, how'd you get it?"_

_"I don't know. But I bet it's from a biiiiiiig monster."_

_We laughed._

_It was our first laugh together. _

* * *

><p>I remember all our days after that.<p>

From bad days to good, normal to strange, you were always there...right by my side.

I should have cherished those days more. However, I didn't. All I cared about were weapons.

* * *

><p><em>"Come on, Reyna! Bobby's trying to stuff a bunch of grapes up his nose!" you had screamed, looking behind your shoulder.<em>

_"No! I don't have the time! I just got this dagger from Lupa! I need to polish it! I need to make her proud!" I replied. _

_"Oh. Well...I...I'll see you later," you murmured, leaving._

_Pleased with my thorough cleaning, I set my new dagger up among my plethora of weapons._

* * *

><p>I remember how you would see me.<p>

To everyone else, I was violent and mentally unstable; someone you couldn't even trust with a measly butter knife.

But, to you, I was kind and gentle.

No matter how many times I tried to push you away, you kept coming back. You got to know the real me. For that, I thank you.

* * *

><p><em>"Stop it! I just...got a new dagger and I'm...I'm...not afraid to test...it on you!" I threatened.<em>

_You didn't stop. _

_"Stop...it!" I panted. _

_You gave a sadistic smirk. _

_"It...it hurts. Stop...stop...it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs; my hand blindly roaming the bed for my dagger. _

_"No. You and I both know that you would never do that to me!" you chuckled. _

_The door creaked; someone entered the room._

_"What are you two doing?" the person asked._

_You stared at them. _

_"Tickling," you had answered, blinking. _

* * *

><p>And then, there was <em>that <em>day; the day I would never forget.

* * *

><p><em>I could feel it-you were staring at me. <em>

_Starting to feel uncomfortable under your gaze, my eyes met yours. _

_Blushing, you turned away. _

_A few hours later, we were both at the mess hall. _

_You attempted to casually walk over to my table. _

_You tripped. _

_Giving a small smile, I helped you up. _

_"You're so clumsy," I smirked. _

_"I know," you snorted. _

_Then, you suddenly became conscious of who you were talking to. _

_"Um...could you meet me outside once you're done with dinner?" you inquired. _

_Awkwardly, you left. _

_What was so important that you had to wait until after dinner to discuss?_

_Were you preparing for a quest?_

_Unable to swallow down the rest of my food from the excitement, I gave away the rest of my dinner to Bobby "The Glutton" and ran outside. _

_Looking around, I finally saw you._

_Waving my arms, you came over to my side. _

_Then, as your large hands grasped mine, you said the six magic words._

_"Will you go out with me?"_

* * *

><p>Every day after that was wonderful.<p>

It didn't matter that people stared at us in an obscure manner every time we held hands.

It didn't matter that almost everyone judged us; that many of your fangirls tried to sabotage our relationship.

All that mattered was you.

But then, Venus decided to play a cruel trick.

* * *

><p><em>"H-Hey, have any of you seen him?" I asked, a worried expression undoubtedly plastered onto my face. <em>

_Dakota, Hazel, and Bobby all looked up from their card game. _

_"No...we thought he was with you," Hazel replied, eyes fluttering. _

_Panicking, I left the cabin._

_Trudging up to each and every cabin, I continued to repeat the exact same question over and over again. _

_Nothing. _

* * *

><p>For weeks, I had been too shocked to say a single word to anyone.<p>

Only leaving my cabin for nourishment, I had looked like a ghost.

Not even my closest friends could recognize me anymore.

I was just a shadow of my former self.

And then, after several months, you finally came back...

I wish you never did.

* * *

><p><em>I was throwing my daggers at the target; each flying projectile landing dead-center on the target. <em>

_"Reyna! Reyna!" someone screamed._

_Without flinching, I threw my last remaining one at the target. _

_Finally having taken too much of my abusement, the target collapsed. _

_"You'll never guess this!" the person screamed. _

_Tilting my head to look at them, I noticed it was Dakota. _

_"He's back!" Dakota shouted. _

_All thoughts left my head as I followed Dakota to the pier. _

* * *

><p>I didn't recognize her.<p>

Why was she standing right next to you, latched onto your arm like a spoiled child?

* * *

><p><em>"Who...who are you?" I asked her. <em>

_"I'm Piper, his girlfriend," she stated, as if she had rehearsed it many times in front of a mirror. _

_I turned to you, expecting an answer. _

_You gave none. _

_"But...I'm...I'm..._I'm..._his girlfriend," I said. "I'm his...I'm his..."_

_"What are you talking about?" the girl, Piper, scowled. _

_Clenching my trembling hand, I slowly opened my fist and slapped you-the traitor-across the face. _

_"I don't get why I ever missed you!" I shouted._

* * *

><p>And now, I'm all alone in my cabin.<p>

I know you won't come here and console me.

I know you won't hug me and tell me it's okay.

I know you will never again embrace me until the tears stop.

And, I know that you won't kiss me when this is all over.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I scolded myself. Being a Roman Warrior, I was not supposed to let my emotions take the best of me.

But still, _still, _I remember.

So, why can't you?

I stared out my window, where a blonde girl and that idiot-Percy?-were hugging like there was no tomorrow.

Looking at all your friends and that new girlfriend of yours, I finally understand.

I can't be a part of your world ever again...huh?

And so, I guess I only have one last thing to say.

* * *

><p><em>Extending my pinkie towards you, I declared, "Promise me we'll always be together!"<em>

_You had looked at my determined face, then my small finger. _

_Embracing my finger with yours, you smiled and said in a puerile voice, "Yeah."_

* * *

><p>But in the end, you were the one to break our promise.<p>

Jason, you _liar._

* * *

><p><strong>So, if any of you haven't guessed it yet, this is in Reyna's POV. <strong>

**Thanks for reading this.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Criticism is too. Please do not flame. Thank you. **


End file.
